


Rare Moments Like These

by Bugsy101



Series: One Stormy Night [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kitten!Munkustrap, Munkustrap is scared of the storm, Old Deuteronomy is mentioned, One Shot, Stage Universe, Tugger is mentioned, angst if you squint, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy101/pseuds/Bugsy101
Summary: It was rare moments like these that grounded Macavity. In their day-to-day lives, he was always so caught up in his tribal duties, and general frustrations of life that he never had much time to just sit with his brothers. Tugger was still too young to play with any cats, so he spent most of his time with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. Whereas Munkustrap was always in private classes with their father.
Relationships: Macavity & Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: One Stormy Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rare Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yesterday I was really dying to write something, but I couldn't come up with any ideas. I asked around for suggestions, and one of them was something fluffy involving Macavity, since we don't see that often. I started brainstorming, and came up with this little idea. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible, but that's a little difficult when Macavity - a character I generally hc as being pretty angsty - is involved.  
> I've put it as part of a series with my other work, "One Stormy Night," because they both take place during thunderstorms, and there are some slight references to it if you squint. I wondered if perhaps this is what Munkustrap was thinking of when he was comforting Jemima in that one.... I don't know what it is about thunderstorms, but they provide a good opportunity for writing a lot of comfort and fluff; particularly family comfort and fluff.  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

“Pssst.”

Macavity’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up in his bed to see a small, grey head poking up over the end. “What do you want, Munk?” He sighed, as he motioned for the young kit to sit beside him.

There came a loud rumble from outside, and Munkustrap scurried over towards where he had motioned, and huddled into his big brother’s side.

Letting out a sigh, Macavity put his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “It’s only thunder, Munk. It won’t hurt you, I swear.”

The young kit looked up at him with wide eyes. “But why must it be _so_ loud?”

Macavity looked away for a moment as he tried his best to think of an answer. He turned back to Munkustrap with a raised eyebrow. “Are you criticizing the Everlasting cat? For all you know, this could be because he’s angry. He needs to let off steam.”

Munkustrap’s eyes widened even more, and he shrunk down. “I didn’t even think of ..."

CRASH!

He let out a small squeak and buried himself deeper into his brother’s fur. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me!”

Unable to help himself, Macavity found a small smirk tugging at his lips. His little brother’s naivete was rather endearing, he had to admit….

The two brothers sat there for a while; Munkustrap trembling slightly, and Macavity holding a steady arm around him.

When it seemed as though the thunder had faded out, Macavity looked down at his brother to tell him that it was time he returned to his own bed, only to realize that the young tom was fast asleep. Munkustrap’s head was resting upon his brother’s lap, and his shoulders rose up and down with each small, steady breath.

Macavity then realized that he was hesitant to let go. He brought up an uncertain paw, and stroked his brother’s soft, silver fur gently. Munkustrap leaned into his touch slightly, and there was a small smile painted on his face.

It was rare moments like these that grounded Macavity. In their day-to-day lives, he was always so caught up in his tribal duties, and general frustrations of life that he never had much time to just sit with his brothers. Tugger was still too young to play with any cats, so he spent most of his time with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. Whereas Munkustrap was always in private classes with their father.

He ground his teeth together thinking about that.

It wasn’t that long ago now that rumours had started circulating around the Junkyard about how Old Deuteronomy was supposedly going to ask Munkustrap to be the next protector: The second-highest rank in the Jellicle tribe, right after the position of leader. It wasn’t supposed to reach Macavity, but word travels around easily, and it wasn’t long before he knew. At first, he had tried to shrug it off. He was the eldest of Old Deuteronomy’s sons after all. Shouldn’t that mean that he was the heir? Still though, before he knew it, young Munkustrap - still a kitten - was being whisked off to private lessons.

Macavity didn’t want to say that it had put a strain on their already strenuous relationship - they were far apart by many years after all, and were lacking in many similarities - but it did to some extent. No matter how hard he tried to be happy for his brother and accept his father's choice (there must have been a reason, right?), he couldn’t help but feel a hint of rage every time he laid eyes on his brother, who was now a reminder of what he couldn’t have, yet longed for so dearly.

Except for now.

He looked down at the peaceful form of his little brother, and smiled.

After a moment, he picked him up gently in his arms, and walked over towards his smaller bed. He laid him down with the utmost care, before turning around and heading towards his own bed.

“I love you, Mac.” Came a soft whisper. It was so soft that he wasn’t even sure he had heard it, but Macavity tensed, and he turned around to see Munkustrap lying, once more asleep, with his back turned towards him.

He turned around again and headed back to his bed, before stopping in his tracks. “I love you too, Munk.”

He fell back asleep that night with - for the first time in a long while - a small smile upon his face. Perhaps there was hope yet for their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! It was short, but I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> If you want, please check me out on my Tumblr, which is @a-cat-is-not-a-dog  
> Take care! <3


End file.
